<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4th of July by Snow_White_9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208767">4th of July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999'>Snow_White_9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4th of July, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Español, Español de España, Established Relationship, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Sex, Spain's Spanish, Spanish, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, sex in public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es cuatro de julio, fiesta nacional en los Estados Unidos de América, y el cumpleaños 102 de Steven Grant Rogers, más conocido como Capitán América. Su pareja, el divorciado Tony Stark, quiere pasar el día con él y darle un merecido regalo; este año toca sexo, aunque Steve tiene otros planes, unos que requieren la palabra "sí" saliendo de la boca de Tony, y no precisamente en una cama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4th of July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. ¡Hola! Se suponía que este fanfic iba a publicarlo el día 4, pero no he podido terminarlo antes. No tengo Beta así que si hay algún fallo o algo así, por favor, ¡avisa!</p><p>2. En teoría, este fic tiene lugar después de Endgame, uno en el que, obviamente, Steve no se quedó en el pasado ni Tony murió. Tony adora a Pepper pero se han divorciado y son amigos, y el resto es historia.</p><p>3. No sé por qué, al pasar el texto del fic de mi word al cuadro de escritura en la web se cambian los guiones y algunas frases enteras me desaparecen, y aunque intento ponerlas todas, igual me falta algo y queda como raro. Lo siento mucho, estoy trabajando en ello, lo prometo.</p><p>4. Y por último, al estar este fanfic escrito en español de España, si hay alguna palabra que no entiendas, por favor, pregúntamelo y te lo aclaro encantada.</p><p>¡Disfruta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4th of July</strong>
</p><p>Steve estaba acostado en su cama del complejo. Tenía las cortinas echadas, pero igualmente algo de luz se colaba dentro del cuarto. Si se acostumbraba la vista, se podía ver su perfil sobre el colchón, bocarriba y con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.</p><p>El rubio frunció el ceño en su sueño casi al mismo tiempo que se oyó un tenue sonido de ropa frotándose. Alguien acababa de subirse encima de él y había descubierto su entrepierna. Con cuidado, su visita pasó su mano por su miembro flácido y lo estimuló lentamente, buscando una erección. Steve suspiró, relajándose un poco en el sueño y perdiendo el ceño fruncido. Mientras movía la mano, el invitado se puso cómodo apoyándose en rodillas y codo y se inclinó un poco más, lamiendo uno de sus testículos y apretando un poco para clavar los dedos en su miembro.</p><p>Steve gruñó y sintió un tirón en su ingle. Su erección se endureció aún más, pero la mano que lo masturbaba se seguía moviendo despacio. La lengua que la acompañaba avanzó en dirección ascendente y siguió una vena por toda la extensión hasta el glande. Poco a poco, recorrió todo el miembro hasta que abrió la boca y lo sujetó por la base para tragárselo con facilidad.</p><p>El soldado al fin se despertó, y lo primero que le llegó fue el sonido de una boca succionando. Automáticamente parpadeó con un suspiro adormilado y llevó su mano a la cabeza del hombre que se la estaba chupando.</p><p>-Tony, ¿qué haces? – El aludido solo le masajeó los testículos, haciéndole gruñir. Steve le sujetó el pelo y lo instó a ir más deprisa, deleitándose con el sonido húmedo intensificado. – Ajusta más los labios.</p><p>El moreno obedeció mansamente, sujetando bien la base para no desviarse mucho, y mantuvo la garganta relajada. El miembro duro y tenso de Steve entraba hasta el fondo, y a Tony le escocían los ojos por la velocidad impuesta. De pronto, el rubio lo mantuvo con los labios pegados a su pelvis y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se corrió. Tony succionó y se aseguró de que todo su miembro notaba el gesto de tragar mientras el cálido semen brotaba en su garganta. Cuando notó que soltaban su pelo para acariciar su cabeza, se incorporó despacio, repasando su carne con la lengua, y asegurándose de beberse hasta la última gota de semen mientras magnificaba el blasfemo sonido que esto generaba.</p><p>-Buenos días, Capi. – Musitó con voz ronca. Steve, pese a haber estado acostumbrado a la penumbra, apenas pudo apreciar los detalles de la cara de Tony, como las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos o lo brillante de sus labios.</p><p>-¿A qué ha venido eso? – Respondió él con curiosidad. Aún estaba duro como una piedra, y de hecho, se masturbó sin vergüenza mientras Tony se arrodillaba en la cama para quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones. Una vez desnudo, trepó por su cuerpo dejando besos por su torso.</p><p>-A que es tu cumple, por supuesto. – Sonrió. Steve se sujetó el miembro por la base cuando el millonario acabó con su pelvis justo encima. Cuando su glande ya estaba apoyado contra su arrugado orificio gruñó con molestia.</p><p>-Espera, espera, los condones.</p><p>-Al chico del cumple no le hacen falta. – Respondió Tony quitándole la mano y respirando hondo. Con relativa facilidad acabó sentado sobre el rubio y le acarició el torso con las manos. Steve se las sujetó y puso las piernas en buen ángulo para apoyarse y subir la cintura cuando fuera necesario. Tony empezó a subir y bajar despacio, y conforme sus entrañas se acostumbraban al tamaño y forma aceleró. – Hoy es tu día, así que, solo pide.</p><p>-Todos los años te superas, Tony. – Sonrió el rubio con malicia. Con sus manos acarició sus piernas y sus caderas, y apoyó una de ellas contra el pubis de Tony, apretando levemente. En la penumbra pudo oír el gruñido que emitió por su gesto, pero también sintió su interior sufrir un espasmo.</p><p>-No hagas eso, Steve.</p><p>-¿Por qué? Me busco por aquí dentro. – Ignorando el goteante miembro de su pareja, exploró su bajo vientre, masajeando y apretando de vez en cuando. Tony gruñó y soltó tacos por lo bajo, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y echó la cabeza para atrás. – Ya sé dónde estoy. – Murmuró entornando la mirada. Sentía el tirón de un segundo orgasmo en su ingle, y se intensificó cuando el interior de Tony le estranguló el miembro y su orgasmo manchó su abdomen. Cerrando los ojos y gruñendo por lo bajo se corrió y levantó las caderas, empujando al moreno hacia arriba, y haciendo que se apoyara en la cama, cayéndose parcialmente encima de él. – ¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Yo siempre. – Jadeó el mayor, incorporándose lo justo para besarle. Steve correspondió acariciando su nuca y profundizando el beso. Tony gruñó cuando notó que seguía duro como una piedra. – ¿Por qué aguantas tanto?</p><p>-Porque es mi cumpleaños. – Sonrió, girándose en la cama y arrastrándole con ello. El moreno acabó dando con su espalda en el colchón y el rubio le sujetó las manos a ambos lados de la cara mientras lo besaba posesivamente. Tony relajó las piernas para separarlas, y dejó que las embestidas se reanudaran. Arrugando la nariz echó la cabeza para atrás, rompiendo el beso, y gimió con vergüenza. – No hagas eso, Tony. – Sonrió Steve haciéndole malintencionados chupetones en el cuello y cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas. El mayor se mordió los labios para acallar un gemido algo más alto.</p><p>-No hagas, eso, a los mayores, joder, Rogers.</p><p>-Es culpa tuya por ofrecerte. – Steve aceleró y se regodeó en el chasquido de sus cuerpos al chocar. Apretó sus dedos entrelazados con los de Tony y se sonrió maquiavélicamente. – Qué bien entro, Tony.</p><p>-No te, pongas peliculero. Menos charla y más follar –jadeó el aludido. Al estar tan cerca pudo ver mejor su mirada de molestia, aunque sabía que en el fondo no le molestaba tanto.</p><p>-¿No era mi cumpleaños? Pues me toca hacer lo que quiera. – Gruñó, moviéndose más rápido. Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sufrió repentinos espasmos internos cuando un orgasmo seco lo alcanzó. Steve escondió la cara en su cuello y se corrió una vez más, moviéndose de forma profunda pero más lenta mientras eyaculaba en su interior.</p><p>Esta vez sí se ablandó, pero se tomó su tiempo para salir, cosa que hizo acariciando uno de sus muslos mientras compartían un beso más relajado aunque profundo. Tony le acarició los brazos con las manos y dejó que una pierna colgase con cansancio fuera de la cama por un lado. Emitió un leve quejido cuando al fin el rubio salió de él, pero aceptó sus besos por el cuello y la mandíbula con una caricia en su nuca.</p><p>-Si de verdad quieres hacer lo que quieras, Capi, no me oirás quejarme. – Murmuró. Con un gesto, Steve encendió la luz de su mesilla de noche y al fin pudieron verse. El moreno sonreía de forma tranquila y sexualmente satisfecha, y el rubio parecía bastante divertido. – ¿Imagino que este año vas a querer algo diferente?</p><p>-Bueno, ya hemos tenido un par de cumpleaños. El mío anterior fue romántico, y el tuyo divertido. Este apunta maneras hacia el sexo, pero me pregunto qué nos deparará el siguiente.</p><p>-Lo siguiente es Navidad en realidad. – Con una sonrisita, Tony se abrazó a su cuello y lo hizo inclinarse para darle un beso profundo y relajado. Sujetando su cintura, Steve lo hizo alzarse y se lo sentó encima, abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda. Él siguió hablando entre besos. – Puedo ponerme un traje de esos de vedette de tus tiempos, si quieres.</p><p>-¿Para Navidad, dices? Me lo puedo pensar.</p><p>+++</p><p>Thor se sentía orgulloso de su nuevo trabajo. Se levantaba todos los días tan emocionado y lleno de energía que apenas quedaba de él algo de ese depresivo rechoncho en lo que el Lapso le había convertido. En ese momento estaba en la sala de entrenamiento virtual, y explicaba con emoción qué nivel de dificultad iban a usar ellos.</p><p>La sala era diáfana y las paredes metálicas; había dos entradas, taquillas al final de la sala para que los reclutas dejaran sus toallas y agua, y en un pequeño cubículo estaba el monitor donde Thor dirigía el cotarro con el generador de programas de entrenamiento. En la segunda de las tres alturas, con buenas vistas a la sala, un enorme espejo separaba a los reclutas de los evaluadores cuando era época de pruebas de ascenso o exámenes. O, como en ese día, escondía a Tony y a Steve de los jóvenes que se colocaban en sus puestos.</p><p>El moreno tenía las manos y la cara apoyadas contra el cristal. La sala de evaluación parecía una sala VIP de un campo de hockey, con sofás y nevera, aunque a ambos lados del espejo había mesas con ordenadores y sillas. La zona central estaba despejada para que el evaluador se acercara más y viera mejor, pero en ese momento, Steve sujetaba a su pareja justo contra esa zona con una mano en su cadera; con la otra mantenía una de sus piernas en alto, y embestía encantado contra él.</p><p>Tony hizo puños con las manos y se le cerraron los ojos con su orgasmo. Steve había amenazado con quitar la opacidad del espejo para que todos los vieran, y aunque sabía que no lo haría, su miembro manchó el cristal y él gimió de gusto cuando al fin se liberó. El rubio siguió golpeando su próstata un poco más, y miró hacia debajo de soslayo sobre su hombro.</p><p>-Quiero que nos vean, Tony. – Murmuró, contento de notar un espasmo por su petición.</p><p>-No llegas a los botones, Capi. – Sonrió Tony, abriendo los ojos. Su voz era apenas un jadeo ahogado, pues no dejaban de arremeter contra su cuerpo, y su mejilla se deslizaba un poco arriba y abajo con cada movimiento, pero aun así trataba de contestar al cumpleañero, pues era su día. – Pero si quieres, adelante.</p><p>-Hm.</p><p>Fingiendo que lo pensaba de verdad, al final Steve volvió a tener un orgasmo, solo que esta vez salió abruptamente de su pareja sin avisar. A Tony se le escapó un grito de la sorpresa y tembló contra el cristal. El semen salpicó su espalda, y él se deslizó cansado hacia el suelo, quedando de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el cristal.</p><p>-Hoy vas a matarme. – Murmuró con una risa cansada. Steve se arrodilló a su lado con una mano, y le levantó la barbilla con una mano.</p><p>-Yo jamás haría eso. – Pese a lo que acababan de hacer, fue el tono dulce de Steve lo que hizo que el moreno apartara la cara con vergüenza. A cambio de su vergüenza recibió un abrazo por la espalda, y apoyó la cabeza contra el fuerte hombro del soldado. – Dímelo cuando no puedas más y pararé.</p><p>-Aún puedo con un par de rondas más, no te preocupes.</p><p>Quizá por el tono cansado de su voz o quizás por el hecho de que notó su pulso acelerado, Steve decidió que Tony no iba a decir <em>basta</em>, y por ende, debía hacerlo él.</p><p>-Vamos al jacuzzi. – Murmuró con tono cariñoso. Tony acarició sus brazos y Steve apretó el agarre con mimo. – El cumpleañero quiere descansar un poco.</p><p>-Estupendo. Me apunto.</p><p>+++</p><p>En el jacuzzi que había junto a la piscina, Steve abrazaba a Tony. Al final había conseguido agotarlo hasta hacerlo dormirse en sus brazos, por lo que le besó la cabeza.</p><p>-Cuántos años llevamos juntos. – Se dijo por lo bajo. Tony acomodó su mejilla en su clavícula con un suspiro, pero seguía claramente dormido. – Lo que quiero este año es que me digas que sí a casarte conmigo, pero me has tenido que despertar en plan peli porno, no hay quien te controle.</p><p>-Normal. – Steve aguantó un respingo, aunque el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír la voz de su amigo tras él. Bucky llevaba bañador y una toalla colgaba de su hombro. No llevaba el brazo de metal pero sí gafas de nadar en el cuello, lo cual era indicativo de que su intención era hacer fisioterapia como manco que era.</p><p>-No me pegues esos sustos.</p><p>-Mejor a ti que a los dos, ¿está sopa? – Steve peinó a Tony.</p><p>-Sí, está dormido. Se empeña en intentarlo, pero no tiene el aguante de un súper soldado en la cama.</p><p>-¿Significa eso que estás palote bajo el agua? Porque si es así me salto la sesión de fisioterapia para otro momento.</p><p>-Llevamos bañador. – Dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño, aunque no por ofensa. Bucky se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi y se los quedó mirando. – Si tienes algo que aportar…</p><p>-¿De verdad se lo vas a pedir? – Steve se aseguró de que el moreno seguía dormido antes de mirar a su amigo.</p><p>-Es la intención.</p><p>-¿Y por qué?</p><p>-Pues porque es lo que se lleva.</p><p>-Se llevaba hasta hace unos años, ahora eso es absurdo. La mayoría de las veces las bodas llevan al divorcio, mira sino a Pepper y Tony, y con Morgan en medio y todo.</p><p>-Buck– Gruñó el rubio. El aludido se defendió levantando la mano.</p><p>-Es cierto; es bonito tener la intención de durar para siempre, pero está comprobado que el amor dura de media cinco años.</p><p>-¿Cómo explicas entonces esas parejas que duran más de esa media?</p><p>-Fácil, se acostumbran al cariño. – Steve lo miró ceja en alto.</p><p>-Yo llevo con Tony casi diez años.</p><p>-Como amigos no os doy ni dos, como compañeros de trabajo ocho contando esos dos, y solo los dos últimos con <em>metesaca</em>.</p><p>-Y han sido los mejores.</p><p>-Pero porque van dos. ¿Cuántas broncas habéis tenido desde que folláis?</p><p>-¿Acaso eso influye en algo? – Bucky amenazó con caerse al jacuzzi al acomodar el culo, pero se estabilizó a tiempo.</p><p>-Pues claro, cuando no hay amor las peleas son brutales, pero con amor duelen de otra forma.</p><p>-No te sigo.</p><p>-Que casarse es caca, Steve. Es más fácil estar juntos hasta que se os acabe el amor, y entonces cada uno por su lado. Es menos problemático.</p><p>-Para eso están los acuerdos prematrimoniales, eso para empezar. – Steve sonaba molesto. No es que no entendiera que Bucky funcionaba de otra manera (al fin y al cabo siempre había sido así), pero él quería perder esa incertidumbre que le atacaba cuando una mujer preciosa (porque seamos sinceros, todos ahí sabían, incluido él, que Tony no tenía intenciones de volverse gay y él solo era la excepción que confirma la regla) y lista planeaba entre ellos. Además, con las de sobra conocidas debilidades del millonario, que tenía una tendencia casi obsesiva a hacerse de menos, una boda era la mejor solución, porque si Steve demostraba querer dar ese paso, siendo él como era, estaba claro que era porque no podía quererlo más. – Y no es solo por él, es por mí. Yo quiero casarme, Buck.</p><p>-¿Y si él no quiere?</p><p>-¿Por qué no iba a querer?</p><p>-Divorciado.– Recordó Bucky, señalando al moreno. – Debe estar harto de bodas ya.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño, dándole así una pequeña ventaja a Bucky. Hasta que Tony se desperezó con un gruñido y rebotó, cayéndose al suelo fuera del jacuzzi. Con un gesto el rubio lo instó a no dejarse ver y sonrió a Tony.</p><p>-¿Todo bien?</p><p>-Sí, solo han sido dos minutos. Espero. – Comentó, mirándose las manos. Steve rio por lo bajo.</p><p>-No se han arrugado, solo llevamos aquí un cuarto de hora.</p><p>-Me alegra que el calor no me haya subido a la cabeza, el agua está muy caliente. – Dijo, acercándose al borde más alejado del Soldado de invierno. Aprovechando que daba la espalda a Steve, este se asomó y gesticuló para que el castaño se largara. El aludido meneó su muñón, iba a costarle hacer el gusano silenciosamente por el suelo sin una extremidad de apoyo para el torso. El rubio se dio la vuelta poniendo los ojos en blanco, y trató de mantener a Tony de espaldas y entretenido.</p><p>Le bajó el bañador de forma lenta, y se frotó contra sus nalgas. El moreno apoyó los codos en el borde del jacuzzi, al lado de los botones de control del mismo, y le sonrió quedamente.</p><p>-Zona común, Rogers.</p><p>-Como todas las demás. – Sonrió él en respuesta. Mirando alrededor para que no lo hiciera Tony, constató que “estaban solos” con un asentimiento. Si conseguía que no se fijara en el patético sonido de Bucky al alejarse un par de metros, el estridente burbujeo del jacuzzi se ocuparía del resto. Le separó las nalgas y se frotó mejor contra ellas; él aún llevaba el bañador, pero eso no impidió que Tony entornara la mirada al notar el bulto que había en estos. – El cumpleañero puede hacer lo que quiera, algo así dijiste, ¿no?</p><p>-Algo así, sí. – Asintió, moviendo su culo contra su pelvis. Steve sonrió y se bajó el bañador; siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Bucky no se moviera, pero sabía que no se quedaría a oírles follando.</p><p>Sujetándose el miembro colocó el glande en el arrugado orificio, y entró con facilidad. Por suerte ambos tenían esa parte del cuerpo fuera del agua, porque contrario a lo que él siempre pensó, esta no hace un buen papel como lubricante. Tony apoyó la mejilla en el borde, sobre sus antebrazos, y separó un poco mejor las piernas. Steve le cogió una mano y le hizo llevarla hacia atrás. Entendiendo, el moreno se sujetó una nalga para mantenerlas separadas y él embistió despacio y profundamente, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pues acaban de hacerlo y seguía bastante dilatado.</p><p>Efectivamente, dio con su pelvis contra él en un par de movimientos, y pronto pudo moverse con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda. Acarició su nuca y se inclinó hacia delante. Tony emitía quejidos de placer que se opacaban por el burbujeo, y Steve lo miraba fijamente, alternando su cara con el punto en el que su miembro entraba y salía.</p><p>En un momento en el que Tony cerró los ojos, él echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Pilló a Bucky casi llegando a la puerta; se había desviado para coger el cartel de CERRADO que solían poner cuando la piscina se estaba limpiando. Quiso agradecer el gesto a su amigo cuando este abrió, pero Bucky se giró y, con gestos (algo complicados de entender porque tenía el cartel en la única mano disponible) le indicó que se pensara lo de la boda. Él no solo negó, sino que sujetó mejor la nuca de Tony y aceleró, centrándose en él.</p><p>-Lo voy a hacer dentro. – Advirtió. En realidad, si usaban condones era por simple comodidad para el después, pero al estar en el jacuzzi, pensaba dejar que eso fuera problema de otro ese día. Tony soltó su nalga y su interior se estrechó, estaba teniendo un orgasmo. La mano que liberó sujetó la muñeca de Steve, pero gruñó de manera complacida.</p><p>-Como la saques te mato. – El rubio sonrió, y le soltó la nuca para sujetarle la muñeca con un giro que le retorció el brazo, dejándoselo sobre la espalda. Tony gritó, pero no porque le hiciera daño, y con sus espasmos internos él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió sin dejar de moverse. Cuando el orgasmo bajó un poco de potencia hizo los movimientos más amplios y lentos, y al final salió de él, soltando su mano y fijando su vista en sus nalgas, que separó con interés.</p><p>-A ver… – El moreno se incorporó un poco con una risita y respiró hondo. Relajándose, hizo que el semen de su pareja saliera por donde él mismo lo había metido. – Por Dios Tony, eres un peligro. Como sigas así no vas a salir de aquí hoy.</p><p>-Mira cómo tiemblo. – Respondió el aludido con socarronería.</p><p>+++</p><p>Tras ducharse y vestirse, ambos se movieron por el complejo el uno al lado del otro. Al mediodía todos los agentes en activo conseguían el resto del día libre (pues al fin y al cabo, era fiesta nacional), y conforme se los cruzaban, todos felicitaban a Steve. Este les devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa y unas palabras bonitas, y Tony saludaba también.</p><p>Para cuando llegaron a la zona común de los Vengadores, estaban solos. El moreno se lanzó al sofá para acostarse con un dramático resoplido cansado, y levantó una pierna para apoyarla en el respaldo mientras la otra seguía apoyada en el suelo.</p><p>-Casi me matas. – Bromeó.</p><p>-Lo siento. – Sonrió el soldado, sentándose en el sillón central para encender la televisión. En las noticias podían verse algunas de las múltiples fiestas y desfiles con motivo del día de la Independencia. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a algún sitio?</p><p>-¿Y toparnos con 300 millones de personas que quieren felicitarte? – Tony lo miró con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín. Steve sonrió con diversión.</p><p>-No podríamos hacer nada con calma.</p><p>-Por eso mismo hoy todos tienen el día libre, ¿quién se quedaría aquí un día como hoy?</p><p>-Los de la limpieza y los reclutas que sí tienen turno, no puede irse todo el mundo o este sitio quedaría a merced de los intrusos.</p><p>-Sí, eso es cierto. – Suspiró Tony. – En el resto del mundo no es fiesta, ¿quieres ir a otro país? ¿París? ¿Italia? ¿Qué tal China? Sé que no os lleváis bien pero tampoco te veo paseando por San Petersburgo, con el frío que hará hoy.</p><p>-Gracias pero me quiero quedar aquí hoy. – Levantándose con calma, se sentó en el sofá con él. Tony levantó ambas piernas y las dejó caer sobre su regazo, poniéndose cómodo. – Mis días favoritos son los que paso contigo.</p><p>-Qué pícaro, señor Rogers, nunca apagas la seducción. – Sonrió. – Yo no sé hacer de comer, solo diré eso.</p><p>-Es algo que ya sé de sobra, pero tenemos material para hacer barbacoa, ¿no? y esa tradición sí se puede hacer aquí. Tenemos un jardín enorme –comentó, mirando por el ventanal más cercano. De hecho, algunos reclutas con el día libre pero que no habían querido salir del Complejo estaban repartidos por el jardín, pasando el tiempo bajo el sol, y haciendo parecer que tenían un trocito de Central Park al alcance de la mano.</p><p>-Una barbacoa suena bien.</p><p>+++</p><p>Los reclutas que estaban en la hierba también habían tenido esa idea, y cuando ellos llegaron, varias barbacoas estaban repartidas por el amplio jardín exterior. Tony aprobó la situación al ver que había un mini extintor cerca de todas y cada una de ellas mientras Steve montaba la que ellos habían llevado.</p><p>-Qué bien enseñados los tenemos, me siento orgulloso.</p><p>-Sí, somos los orgullosos papis de unos soldados con cabeza, eso es decir mucho sabiendo cómo está la juventud de hoy en día. – Steve puso el carbón y Tony se acercó para dejar el extintor en el suelo. Ya había desplegado mesa y sillas, y una sombrilla automática tapaba la nevera con los refrescos. Puso una mesa extra junto a la barbacoa y colocó la carne encima.</p><p>-Suenas a abuelo, eso me pone. – La pareja se dio un divertido beso mientras el rubio encendía la barbacoa.</p><p>-¿No vas a ver a Morgan hoy?</p><p>-Sí, luego, más entrada la tarde. ¿Quieres unirte?</p><p>-Depende, ¿ya le caigo bien? – Tony miró a su alrededor mientras Steve ponía algo de carne en la barbacoa.</p><p>-No es que le caigas mal, Steve. Es que no entiende lo que somos, es lo que tiene que en ningún colegio expliquen bien la sexualidad humana.</p><p>-O que se lía al tener que llamar <em>papi</em> a tres personas.</p><p>-Yo le ofrecí una muy buena alternativa, guapo. – Gruñó Tony con poca molestia. – Están <em>papi</em>, que soy yo – dijo señalándose. – El <em>tío Louis</em>, el novio de Pepper, y <em>papá</em>, que eres tú.</p><p>-Eso es discriminatorio para Louis, es buen tío. A ti te cae bien.</p><p>-Lo adoro, es un gran partido para Pepper, pero vamos a ver, ¿tú te has visto? – Steve sonrió. En ese momento llevaba las típicas gafas de sol de aviador y sí, no quería pecar de ególatra pero sabía que era guapo, y bastante más que Louis.</p><p>-Yo voto por <em>papá</em>, <em>papi</em>, y <em>padre</em>. Pero “padre” sería para el que le cayera peor, y entonces Louis y yo tendríamos un problema porque los dos necesitamos estar en el segundo puesto.</p><p>-Pero nunca coincidimos los tres, <em>papá</em> puede ser para Louis y para ti, y el papi querido siempre soy yo. – Sonrió. Steve suspiró con una sonrisa para no comérselo a besos en ese momento.</p><p>-Yo me apunto a lo que sea, aunque <em>tío Steve</em> también me vale.</p><p>-No entiendo por qué le podrías caer mal, o qué te hace pensar eso. – Tony sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera y le ofreció una al rubio tras abrirla. Algunos reclutas se acercaron por el olor y les sirvieron algo de comida perfectamente cocinada. No fue hasta que se dispersaron que recuperaron la conversación.– Morgan te quiere.</p><p>-Yo creo que aún recuerda aquella vez en la que tuvo que <em>rescatarte</em> de nosotros y por eso me la tiene jurada. Te prometo que me frunce mucho el ceño – Masculló, imitándola. El moreno fingió hacer memoria.</p><p>-¿Dices cuando llegaste en plan malote de película con tu ropa ceñida a seducirme para cometer un robo en el tiempo?</p><p>-Mi intención no era ni de lejos seducirte a hacer nada, Tony, y lo sabes.</p><p>-Pues si ella no llega a salvarme lo consigues sin proponértelo. Y en esa época estaba casado, lo cual sí explicaría tenerte rencor.</p><p>Sonriéndose, Steve se sentó a la mesa. A lo lejos unos reclutas lanzaron algunos petardos y se distrajeron observándolos.</p><p>-Me alegra mucho que la hayas tenido, pero por eso mismo me duele que no pueda estar contigo todo el tiempo.</p><p>-Es ley de vida, capi. La gente se casa, se divorcia, esto es la consecuencia más lógica cuando hay hijos de por medio. Pepper no era la esperada, pero hey, aun así las tengo a ellas y a ti. Creo que he salido ganando, por mucho que me cueste andar algunos días. – Steve rio por lo bajo y chocaron sus cervezas a modo de brindis.</p><p>-En ese caso no sé si decir gracias o lo siento.</p><p>-Gracias, siempre gracias. – Asintió el millonario. – 102, eres tan viejecito. – Sonrió de repente. – Qué pena no haber hecho algo espectacular cuando cumpliste 100, es el número para las fiestas gordas.</p><p>-Estaba liado, qué puedo decir.</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Y si hacemos una pista de baile aquí fuera y esta noche la liamos parda? Con los fuegos artificiales tendremos luz de sobra.</p><p>-Sabes que soy más sencillo, aunque si tengo que cumplir otros 102 años más… Estaría bien que fueran contigo. Si puedo pedir un deseo, aunque no tengamos tarta.</p><p>-Puedes, pero te digo desde ya que dudo que yo llegue a tanto.</p><p>-Ya, ya imagino. – Steve se preguntó si era el mejor momento para pedírselo. Llevaba el anillo encima y el ambiente era distendido, pero con las inseguridades crónicas de Tony, quién sabía si lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría por temor a no estar a la altura.</p><p>Dejó la cerveza a un lado junto a la comida, y se planteó hacerlo antes de que a él mismo se le fuera el valor. Pero entonces unos pasitos se oyeron acercándose a toda velocidad y Steve miró de reojo, viendo pasar un rayito moreno a su lado.</p><p>-¡Papi!</p><p>-¡Morgan! – Tony dejó su bebida y cogió a la niña en brazos, levantándose en el proceso. Pepper llegó a paso más tranquilo. Steve se puso en pie también y se giró para saludarla educadamente. La rubia llevaba ropa de calle, evidenciando que se había cogido el día libre, como otros tantos.</p><p>-Señorita Potts.</p><p>-Steve, hola. – Los rubios se dieron dos besos a modo de saludo. Tony estaba enseñando la barbacoa a la morena, y Steve se quitó las gafas de sol. – Veo que lo estabais pasando bien, espero no haber interrumpido nada.</p><p>-No, por Dios, vosotras no podéis hacer eso, sois una alegría para todo el que os ve.</p><p>-Qué zalamero. – Sonrió ella. – Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto –dijo, sacando de su bolso un sobre. Steve lo cogió pero frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo la razón de recibir un regalo de su parte. Pepper entendió su duda y negó. – Es de Morgan, no quería arrugarlo y me ha tocado llevarlo.</p><p>-Ah, entiendo. ¿Puedo? – Pepper asintió. La niña pareció sentir que estaban abriendo su regalo porque se giró, y Tony también. Steve se agachó para poder darle las gracias y volcó el sobre en su mano. Cayó un montón de purpurina roja, blanca y azul y la sopló.</p><p>-¡Vaya! La cosa promete. Hola Morgan.</p><p>-Hola.– Sonrió la niña, bajando al suelo y agarrándose a la pierna de Tony. Este le tocó la cabeza con cariño.</p><p>-¿Le has traído un regalo a Steve? – Ella asintió y Steve sacó una cartulina doblada.</p><p>Al abrirla tuvo que tragar para no romperse por la ternura. La niña lo había dibujado con su traje de Capitán América en una mitad de la cartulina, y como civil en la otra. En medio había un escudo que rezaba “Feliz cumpleaños, papi Steve”. Carraspeó y asintió, mirando a Morgan.</p><p>-Me encanta, Morgan, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias. – Contenta, la aludida enseñó los dientes con una amplia sonrisa y soltó a Tony para abrazarlo. Steve la cogió en brazos y la levantó, dando un par de vueltecitas y haciéndola reír. Tony suspiró para sí y se puso al lado de su ex mujer.</p><p>-Le ha provocado un infarto de amor. – Murmuró. Pepper asintió con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos con orgullo.</p><p>-He podido sentirlo. ¿Cómo os va?</p><p>-¿Y Louis?</p><p>-Fuera, en el coche. Este sitio le sigue dando respeto y de todas formas vamos a ir a cenar por ahí. ¿Seguro que quieres que Morgan se quede contigo esta noche? Deberías disfrutar el cumpleaños de Steve de forma divertida.</p><p>-Bueno, ella se acuesta a las nueve. – Respondió Tony quedamente. Pepper le dio un codacito divertido.</p><p>-Procura que no os oiga. Sé que no lo hará pero es lo que se dice.</p><p>-Ya imagino. Te la llevamos mañana. – La pareja se dio un cariñoso abrazo y el moreno le besó la mejilla a la rubia. Steve abrió la tarjeta y se meció con emoción y la niña en su brazo libre. Morgan empezó a relatarle el complejo sistema de colores que había usado para colorearlo (porque la cartulina era blanca y <em>sorpresa</em>, se había ahorrado usar esa cera). – Espero que Steve me dure al menos hasta que Morgan sea adolescente, ¿te imaginas una infancia habiendo perdido al Capitán América como padrastro? Sería un trauma.</p><p>-¿Por qué te pones cenizo justo ahora? – Preguntó Pepper sorprendida. Tony negó.</p><p>-Soy práctico. Míralo, es un dios, más que Thor… Bueno, literalmente como Thor, en realidad. – Pepper le levantó las cejas. – Va a querer hijos, Pepper. Y Morgan puede perfectamente ser solo un parche por muy mona que sea.</p><p>-Los hijos son solo un añadido al amor, Tony, y lo sabes de sobra. Además, Steve no es de esas personas. – Sonrió. – Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Cariño! Nos vemos mañana.</p><p>-Vale mami. – Morgan dejó que su madre la besara aún en brazos de Steve, y este la abrazó con la mano menos ocupada de forma cariñosa.</p><p>-Mañana te la llevamos, que pases un buen día de la Independencia.</p><p>-Gracias, y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Steve.</p><p>Cuando la rubia se fue, Morgan bajó al suelo y comió salchichas con ellos. Después se acoplaron a un encantado grupo de reclutas que al bajar el sol sacó artillería pesada. Con supervisión, la niña hizo estallar petardos, y entre todos vieron el enorme castillo de colores que habían preparado en el complejo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Steve. Este miró al cielo, pero su mano se agarró a la de Tony. Este se la apretó, y con dificultad por culpa del ruido, le habló al oído.</p><p>-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.</p><p>-Gracias, Tony.</p><p>+++</p><p>Cuando acostaron a Morgan, la pareja se sentó en el sofá de la zona común especial que tenían para sus visitas; se trataba de un apartamento aislado del resto de zonas comunes de los vengadores con el cuarto de ella, el de ellos, cocina, baño y salón, para que no se sintiera confusa por lo grande del sitio.</p><p>Steve pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony y este resopló con cansancio acomodándose.</p><p>-¿Desde cuándo aguanta hasta las 12? Pepper, esa traidora…</p><p>-Bueno, es fiesta nacional, deja que se desmelene un día. Además, mañana es domingo.</p><p>-Ya, pero por mucho que la adore me ha quitado tres horas de polvo. – Se quejó, enseñando tres dedos al rubio, que le bajó la mano para girarse lo justo para besarle. Tras un breve besuqueo sintió una mano en su entrepierna, pero la sujetó.</p><p>-Espera un segundo, falta una cosa.</p><p>-Ya te he dicho que condones hoy no hacen falta.</p><p>-No es eso, y no lo he olvidado de todas formas, créeme. – Steve levantó un poco el culo para sacarse la cartera del pantalón y Tony se apartó para mirar con curiosidad. – Tengo algo para ti.</p><p>-El cumpleañero recibe regalos, no los da.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero este regalo para ti es para mí también, si… Si sale bien, claro. – Tony levantó las cejas cuando, de su cartera, Steve sacó una bolsita. Dejando la cartera encima de la mesita de café la abrió y sacó un anillo.</p><p>No parecía ser un anillo cualquiera; por dentro parecía de oro, pero por fuera la aleación tenía un tono azul cielo. Casi parecía un trozo de la armadura de Rhodey, Iron Patriot. Tony se acercó al borde del sofá para girarse y ver mejor la cara de Steve, quien a su vez se bajó del sofá deslizándose por él y acabó de rodillas ante él.</p><p>-Este anillo lo encargué en Wakanda. No quería algo que fuera muy típico porque seamos sinceros, no te mereces nada típico. Te quiero mucho, Tony, y aunque esto no sea ya de esta época, ni algo que te pegue porque ya te has divorciado una vez y tal vez no creas en el amor que dura para siempre, bueno… Esto es para ti. – En lugar de hacerle la <em>pregunta</em>, el Capitán decidió deliberadamente ponerle el anillo en la mano. – La decisión es tuya. Siempre puedes ponértelo como un anillo normal si no quieres, no pondré pegas a una negativa, porque me basta estar contigo, con o sin un papel que nos ate a ese nivel.</p><p>Tony examinó el anillo. El vibranium era distinto a todo al tacto, y era el único capaz de permitir una fusión con oro y otras aleaciones que permitieran semejante (e impresionante) anillo de pedida. Se lo metió en el índice para palparlo con el pulgar, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Steve sospechaba que Tony se pondría algo científico al verlo, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que los ojos marrones volvieron a fijarse en él.</p><p>-Entonces… ¿Sería <em>Rogers-Stark</em>, <em>Stark-Rogers</em> o cada uno con el suyo? – Steve volvió a respirar y bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa aliviada.</p><p>-Alfabéticamente suena mejor, pero tampoco me importa que cada uno siga teniendo su propio apellido. Aceptaré lo que tú quieras ofrecerme. – Tony se puso el anillo y se miró la mano. La sensación ahora le era extraña por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin llevar nada en ese dedo, pero se mostró conforme.</p><p>-Rogers-Stark tiene una sonoridad más elegante. Me gusta. Quiero ser el señor Rogers-Stark.</p><p>-Gracias a Dios –reconoció, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Tony lo abrazó y se dieron un beso, y fue entonces cuando el moreno le puso una mano en el pecho.</p><p>-Va a explotarte el corazón, Steve.</p><p>-Culpa tuya, no te ofendas, ya estoy mayor para estos sustos.</p><p>Tony levantó las cejas de forma divertida, y la pareja volvió a besarse. Había sido un buen 4 de Julio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>